


Choices We Make

by Ms_Chanandler_Bong



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because of Reasons, Connor deserves backstory, CyberLife are the real bad guys, F/M, Humans Suck, Hurt, I have vague idea of what Im doing, Mature because I know myself, Mentions of psychology, Minor Violence, Not My Fault, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Psychology of artificial intelligence, Slow Burn, mostly hurt tho, self-awareness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chanandler_Bong/pseuds/Ms_Chanandler_Bong
Summary: Months before the hostage situation, CyberLife wants to make sure their latest prototype will be ready for the ultimate task.And no amount of programming can fake the real world.It falls in the hands of Doctor Eleanor Reed to teach RK800 exactly how far can the imitation game go before the lines get blurred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Welcome to my attempt at multichapter story where I focus on "prequel" of DBH, because hot damn if it doesn't offer million different scenarios! I've had this idea chilling in my head ever since I started playing the game, and it sort of wouldn't pass. Let's see how far down the rabbit hole can we go with this one :)
> 
> I'd highly recommend Philip Glass' Opening. Served me as background noise while working on this piece!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Without further ado...enjoy-

**January 4th, 2038.**

 

 

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning, strangely warmer than the usual January days in Detroit. The smell of a fresh year was high in the air, filling the more optimistic with hope that a different number on the calendar would magically solve their perils.

She had always been rather realistic and could hardly bother with registering the quite lovely weather outside the taxi window.

Steel grey eyes trained on busy surroundings as she attempted to calm her jumbled mind. Today would mark a climax of weeks of preparation and her previous experience working as a consultant for CyberLife. In a way, it made her feel anxious just like on her first project.

Sometimes she could hardly believe where life had steered her, through good and bad. Yet here she was running head first with determination.

The taxi rolled up to a tall, looming tower and stopped at its entrance. Absentmindedly she paid the fare with a swipe of her onyx black smartwatch and climbed out, searching in her sleek bag. She took a deep breath, the winter air calming despite its mean bite and walked into the building with a purposeful stride.

Usually she would pass through the employee terminal but her permissions within the building had been changed and needed formal approval first.

"Hello, welcome to CyberLife. How may I help you?"

The android's kind tone brought a warm smile to her lips and she checked the name tag. "Good morning, Diane. I have an 8:30 appointment scheduled with Katherine Voss."

She watched the android's LED flicker momentarilly as the receptionist processed her request. "I require your ID to proceed."

"Of course." Gloved fingers passed the datacard towards Diane who quickly scanned it.

"Doctor Eleanor Reed, rank 3 consultant, security clearance modifications up for -"

"Granted!" Loud, all American voice barked the order from the access terminal to their left with, followed closely by a sweetheart smile. 

Eleanor's guard immediately shot up.

"Ms. Voss, thank you for receiving me personally."

The woman in question waved a hand in the air as she stopped next to her. "Hey, no problem. I'm excited to finally meet you in person, doctor."

Eleanor accepted the outstreched hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Katherine's weak grip left something to be desired.

"Pleased to meet you." She turned towards Diane, grabbing her ID. "The terminal will let me through again?"

Katherine nodded, waving Diane off as the android was about to speak. "Yes, yes, you see - all it takes is a voice command these days." She turned around, motioning for Eleanor to follow her.

"Have a good day, doctor Reed," the receptionist smiled.

"Thank you, Diane. Have a good day as well," Eleanor nodded and hurried after Katherine. The professional in her paid close attention to Katherine, filtering her excited chatter.

"...and now we finally get to start on the project. It's a big day for me!" she nervously laughed. 

Katherine looked younger, especially while laughing, Eleanor judged her to be barely over her mid twenties.

"You and me both," she reassured her. "Is this your first supervised project at CyberLife?"

"Yeah, it is. I'll admit, it's a bit nervewracking. Especially the responsibility involved." Katherine's fingers ran through her short silver hair.

"I understand. Look at it this way, though - you are young for a person handling the project. The company must have full faith in your abilities, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Eleanor smiled as they stepped in a glass elevator, going in the opposite direction to what she would usually take.

Katherine returned the gesture, nodding in agreement. "Yea-eh, thanks, doctor," she drew a shaky breath. "I guess it's nice to hear the words...from someone like you."

Eleanor closely followed mimics in Katherine's face, studying the attempts to difuse her distress.

"I'm certain we will be successful, Ms. Voss. You don't need to be worried."

The younger woman nodded a couple more times, probably to herself more than anything else, standing taller and embracing the professional demeanor that came naturally to Eleanor. 

"Yes, nothing less will do." 

Their eyes met, determined blue challenging the calm grey.

 

 

The office door quietly closed behind Eleanor as Katherine circled her desk.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll just check..." She didn't bother looking up from the screen.

Eleanor didn't mind. She sat directly across the desk, taking in the office.

The room was bare of personal tokens, plain and functional in its white and metal splendour, a stark opposite to what she'd done with her office. The sole decoration was a university diploma on display to her left. 

_Stanford._

Perhaps it would make her uncomfortable by how cold and clean cut it appeared and how Katherine Voss herself fit in just so with the sudden sharpness to her features, but Eleanor knew better. Working for CyberLife could be difficult for a wide variety of reasons. She knew it all too well. Eventually, everyone would come up with their own coping mechanism.

Katherine Voss was the fresh blood CyberLife had been on a constant hunt for. 

Eager to please, quick to react. 

It didn't take Eleanor long to notice the tell-tale hunger lingering in the blue eyes as the younger woman looked up. She'd gotten the opportunity, and was about to prove herself worthy.

The briefing that followed was short, to the point and basically a once-over of the instructions she had gone over dozens of times during her previous assignments.

They expected feedback, expected results and expected them fast.

Eleanor however appreciated the professionalism Katherine displayed when speaking of their cooperation. Nothing could grind her gears like incompetent buffoons in charge. Lord knew, she'd had her fair share over the years with CyberLife. Eventually, their conversation drifted back to more neutral topics, signalling the business was all done and dusted.

Katherine noticed Eleanor's inquisitive eyes observing the office. "A bit different from what you're used to, hm?"

She smirked. "I don't judge. For all I know, you still might be settling in," her gaze lingered on the diploma. "I remember the early days. Focused on entirely different things than the decor."

Katherine leaned back, making herself more comfortable. "Hmm, yeah. I don't really have time to bother with clutter and knick-knacks," keen blue eyes travelled across the room. "But I like it this way. I mean, what's the point? Works just fine. I suppose it's different in your line of work. You're not the lackey I am."

"Don't sell yourself short."

Bitter laughter bounced against the crisp white walls. "It's okay. I think it's useful to know your place early on and remember it."

The words gave her pause as she tilted her head to the side. "Certainly," her eyes mocked Katherine. "But of course you're right. My job demands a slightly more accomodating environment."

"Yeah. I was there last week," she snorted, amused by something Eleanor clearly didn't know. "We had to check the office. You know, part of the protocol, before I could give it an okay on paper."

Her skin prickled at the words. She didn't appreciate unannounced intrusions, work or private. On top of things, it most certainly had happened after she'd departed which on most days for the last month meant well past 6 PM.

The feeling didn't go away despite Katherine's reassuring smile.

"I like what you've done there. Feels like the right amount of fancy and comfortable. Just a bit of waste on those things, don't you think?" her eyebrows arched. 

"The design serves a purpose during my sessions. It suits me much more than the adjoined 'Chinese room' CyberLife provided," her mind painted vivid images of the pristine white, on white, on white monstrosity where she would usually conduct on-record tests.

Katherine seemed to entertain the idea. "It did look like a good cop-bad cop sort of place, yeah. Interrogation room."

"Precisely the reason I prefer to avoid it."

"Can they tell the difference, though?"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed.

"Sure, I get it - your background involved humans before CyberLife recruited you and for sure they'd feel more comfortable but…”

"Since you asked, subjects have shown significantly better results with tasks at hand while in the office. I believe it has to do with the programming, immitating humans to a certain degree. Our surroundings if you will. In situations induced during the sessions they automatically try to replicate the human authenticity. They seek for a level of comfort in their vicinity, which a set of white walls cannot provide."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly and Eleanor finally settled back in her seat. "And from my humble experience, humans tend to prefer a comfortable environment over intimidation, no matter the circumstances."

Katherine hummed, gaze piercing. "So you prefer to deal with the things as if they were... _human_ ," she paused. 

"Does it make it easier on your conscience when you have to send them off for deactivation?"

Eleanor sat a touch straighter, her calm eyes trained on Katherine's face. It was devoid of its previous easy camaraderie.

"I focus on performing my job to CyberLife's maximum satisfaction. My conscience is involved in assessing the subjects correctly based on their behaviour, not on the next course of action CyberLife deems appropriate."

"I see." 

The younger woman's voice slipped lower, losing the practised American air of carelessness it had used before. She considered Eleanor's words before aiming again. "I've read your studies on consciousness," she let the notion fill the room. "It's a while back, but you've made some interesting points. I wonder what would you add now, after all the time with CyberLife."

Unease crept under her skin in the wake of chills. 

"After all of your personal experience," a smirk was slowly crawling across Katherine's lips.

"But then again, you can't follow up on it with all of the contract restrictions." Katherine reminded herself, though it sounded far from a genuine after-thought. "So really...I'm just curious how much your opinion evolved."

Eleanor's eyebrows rose up, but her response was cut off by intercom.

"The subject has arrived, Ms. Voss."

"Let them in," the chirpy voice was back in action, yet their eyes remained locked, daring each other to submit.

Eleanor was no fool. The younger womans initial friendliness was merely a well cultivated facade to lure sheep into wolfs den. The shift of their conversation served as a demonstration.

_The wolf has teeth._

Her newly appointed superior had clearly done her homework, which wasn't supposed to phase her.

Still...Eleanor couldn't quite seem to shake the unsettling feeling. The paper in question was until this day considered a controversional one with it’s focus on android mind and the concept of consciousness. She was well aware of the public opinion. 

However, Katherine's tone suggested more than a curious hypothesis.

The moment passed. Katherine was all charming smiles again. "Oh, great! Perfect timing," she got up and patted a shoulder of a male handler cladded in full kevlar. Behind him stood Eleanor's new subject.

She followed Katherine to the door, nodding at the handler who was already busy listening to a new set of instructions from the silver haired woman.

Her attention landed on the RK800 prototype and she noticed the android mirroring her measuring look. She spared the two humans a brief glance and walked up to the RK800, outstretching her right hand.

"Good morning. I am Doctor Eleanor Reed, your consultant for the period of the project."

The prototype observed her for a split second, as if fascinated by the offered hand before it reciprocated it with an intense grip. 

"Good morning, Doctor Reed. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Have you registered your name yet?" Her question prompted a pause. 

"Not yet, although I can do that now."

She motioned in encouragement. "Please."

The LED on the RK800's temple blinked vibrant blue.

Eleanor gauged the minute changes in the face, transfixed by the design choices CyberLife had made in regards to the creation of the prototype. 

It was equipped with a serene, highly intelligent quality to its character, deep brown eyes ever perceptive. Its presence was noticeable with a tall build and strikingly handsome features; the paleness of its skin constrasting with dark brown hair. The little detail of an unruly curl of hair out of place tugged on the corner of her lips. Rich blue blazer, white shirt and a dark grey tie paired with black slacks replaced the dull CyberLife uniform. 

All in all, the appearance was dinstinctly human to what she'd been used to.

_Quite the specimen._

"My name is Connor," he decided.

Eleanor smiled softly "Excellent. I am very happy to meet you, Connor."

Her English accent lulled back in place, despite the years she'd spent back on American soil. The difference in the way she pronounced his name didn't seem to phase him, though.

_Why would it._

"Okay then! Looks like you two need no further introduction, wonderful. I like it when people don't need to be told what to do all the time." The voice demanded Eleanor's full attention again. Somehow, she doubted the words were sincere.

"Should I have Marvin accompany you to your office?"

Eleanor shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I believe we won't be needing your assistance anymore," she smiled at the man in question, looking for a way to leave him and Katherine safely behind.

He checked with Voss, and only after she signalled him off did the fully armoured handler leave without another word.

"So," Katherine studied them both. "I expect a regular full report on the progress, Doctor. Once a week, shall we say...Friday?"

"Friday it is."

Katherine nodded, inviting smile plastered on her young face. "If you experience any difficulties, I want you to know you can always turn to me. We're together in this, you and me. We are a _team_ ," her eyes lazily drifted to Connor. "I count on you with the prototype to be ready within the set schedule."

She critically judged his neutral expression. "Lord knows there's much work to be done and not much time. But I'm positive you'll exceed my expectations. I can't think of a better person for the job."

"Thank you, Ms. Voss. It's reassuring to know I have a confidant in you," her smile turned icy. 

Intrigued, Katherine held her gaze.

"I have a feeling we'll get along swimmingly, Doctor Reed."

Eleanor's smile widened. "You've read my mind," she wondered how Connor perceived this exchange. Would his advanced programming pick up on the blatant lies?

Excited, Katherine clapped her hands, startling the android standing by Eleanor's side. "Okey dokey, I'll let you do your magic now," with a quick turn on her heels, Katherine headed back towards her desk. 

Before Eleanor could address Connor, the chirpy voice nonchallantly added. "Oh and Doc? I've arranged the prototype to remain in the test room for storage. It will be called in for updates and whatnot from time to time, but otherwise - it will stay there. Based on what we talked about, I figured it would be the best solution. So you can keep an eye on it at all times. I hope that's okay with you?"

Oh this was new. 

Her subjects always remained in storage with other androids, far from the office. The fact Katherine chose the interrogation room as she'd so delicately put it reinforced Eleanor's apprehension.

_Noted, darling._

"Fairly logical solution. Will that be all?" she raised her chin, head tilted to the side.

Blue eyes flashed in warning. "For now."

She didn't wait for any further instructions and took her leave, Connor shadowing her determined pace.

Rather fed up with the turn of events, she pondered how many greasy poles Ms. Voss had climbed to achieve her position. The character she played was truly a spectacle to behold.

"Doctor Reed, may I ask you a question?" his voice brought her back, the tension built up in her shoulders lessening.

"Of course, Connor."

"My perception of your conversation with Ms. Voss contradicts what was actually said. Am I correct to conclude you two in fact do not expect to 'get along swimmingly'?"

His face betrayed signs of confusion.

_So they did teach you._

"Yes Connor, your conclusion is correct," she sighed. 

"I will do my best to explain the intricacies of human character in the upcoming months," Connor's eyes darted to the reassuring hand she lay on his shoulder. "You understand the concept, though?"

"Affirmative, however there are many variables I need to learn in order to successfully pass and begin the mission I was designed for."

"There's a learning curve and from the data I've been allowed to access - you are exceptional. I'm positive you will put your programming to good use."

At the compliment, he appeared truly pleased, smiling ever so slightly. "I will do everything in my power not to let you down, Doctor."

They stepped in the lift still waiting on the floor. Eleanor could barely wait for when they would be in the safe haven of her office and she allowed her guard to drop for a second, eyes closing.  
She felt Connor's gaze fixed on her but compared to the rollercoaster of a meeting with Katherine Voss, she couldn't care less.

Unabashed curiousity greeted her as she chanced a look his way, and a smile crossed her lips.

Learning curve indeed. 

_Let's make you humane, Connor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Ahhh it feels good to be writing again.
> 
> Music suggestions are as used in the chapter:  
> 1) Franz Schubert - Impromptu No.3  
> 2) Claude Debussy - La Fille aux cheveux de lin (this one particularly for the second half)
> 
> Now then, enjoy the chapter!

**January 5th, 2038**

 

 

There was something soothing about mornings.

The life of an android consisted largely of routines but Preston found the morning ones to have an almost calming effect on his programming. He would come back online in the morning with a fresh set of objectives, challenges of the previous day buried deep beneath the usual scan.

Of course there were times, more than he had been used to when he would notice his mind processing various experiences and encounters at incredibly random situations.

It was a reason for concern, Preston decided as he got to preparing Eleanor’s breakfast.

He made a note to discuss the options with her, once she had more time on her hands but was rather unwilling to broach the subject.

He concluded his programming was at fault, despite the distinct lack of reports during self-scanning. It most certainly required CyberLife’s attention and Preston loathed to admit he did not wish to visit the place. Eleanor herself didn’t seem inclined to have him checked by regular CyberLife technicians, and would often request a fellow colleague to perform any necessary maintenance on Preston, preferably after the standard working hours.

It would seem he didn’t want to leave their flat.

The realisation prompted a couple of stern errors but Preston remained focused on the task at hand, setting the kitchen bar in a way Eleanor preferred.

Soon enough the sound of soft footsteps signalled her approach. A quick check told him Eleanor was awake earlier than usual. His LED pulsed aquamarine, the kitchen beginning to fill with first notes of Schubert’s Impromptu No.3.

Once she padded inside the room, dressed for work in crimson silk dress and still barefeet, Preston nodded at her.

“Good morning, Eleanor. You´re up early.”

“Good morning, Preston,” she smiled. “The coffee lured me out of bed.”

“I apologise if I woke you-”

“No, don’t worry about it, I was up even before you started,” Eleanor took her seat on a barstool directly across the kitchen counter from Preston. It was her favourite place, and unless they had visitors she would eat her meals nowhere else.

Preston aimed to be discreet with his observations. After years spent in her company, he no longer felt the need to go for a thorough scan.

“Then let’s have breakfast,” he reached into the fridge for blueberries. Eleanor in the meantime busied herself with the latest issue of _Psyché_.

“I hope you had a pleasant sleep?”

“Yes, brilliant. Thank you,” the answer was clipped as her eyes drifted across an article before they shifted to Preston.

Her lie didn’t amuse him, Eleanor noticed by the defiant quirk of his eyebrow.

“Okay, you could have saved yourself the question,” she frowned, drawing a long breath. “It’s possibly the new project.”

He knew Eleanor’s sleep would usually be a victim to whatever stressful situations she was currently experiencing. Honestly, it was a sound explanation. He just wished he would be more informed on the subject.

Eleanor’s well-being was the core drive of his programming, so anything that influenced her life in a negative way indirectly affected him as well. There had been countless instances he processed the effect of her uneasiness on him as something akin to discomfort.

He didn’t dwell on it for his own sake, but those notifications would pop up nonetheless.

Already engrossed in an article debating the supposed nature of emotional responses in androids, Eleanor mumbled. “Run the news, Preston.”

He promptly cleared his throat and she looked up.

“Please.”

Only then Preston complied with one of his small smiles, passing her a plain white china cup along with a bowl of oats.

He sat down next to her and proceeded to fill her in on the most important news while she had her breakfast, listening contently to his soothing voice as she finished the article. Preston held her multitasking capabilities in high regard, and would often test them almost for sport, gauging whether or not she was actually paying attention.

Today was different, though. Her eyes were distant as she finished the article.

“Is there something wrong, Eleanor?”

Preston had accessed the data of the article long before she finished it, so he was fairly certain why she looked so put off.

“Please, as if you didn’t know already,” she gave him a look, almost tempted to nudge his side.

Preston took a moment before he involuntarily blinked a few times, losing focus. “You disagree with the general idea.”

Eleanor couldn’t help but frown. “Yes, indeed I do. They disregard any possibility of progress. No, instead they blatantly call you broken gadgets, like you’re nothing more than a glitching tablet.”

The implications in her words had a stinging sensation to them, but Preston opted for somber truth.

“You often forget that’s exactly what we are to the vast majority of human race if our lines of programming malfunction.”

Eleanor searched for a quick retort, but reached a realisation halfway through and sighed.

“You’re right. That much is obvious,” she mumbled to herself, gaze lost on the distant side of the kitchen, wondering aloud. “No matter how many times you show you’re capable of individual growth, we still cling to our stigmas.”

And then she asked. “What do you think, Preston? Do you think emotional responses are just a malfunctioning of your code? Or perhaps something else…”

Long time ago, questions of such nature had been puzzling, freezing him in the middle of a task or causing long pauses before Preston would come up with an adequate answer. Those days were long gone, however, and his eyes shone in the morning light.

“I believe it’s our experiences and memories that unlock various emotional responses. You know we don’t process our surroundings the same way you do.. yet we can come to similar conclusions if permitted.”

She turned to face him fully, bare feet dangling off the barstool.

“Thanks to our memory, we can relive the most impactful situations and build on those. For better or worse. But ultimately, we are still your creations.”

His voice was level, hypnotising as it demanded Eleanor’s undivided attention.

“I find it unlikely we could ever become anything but what you have in mind for us.”

The music shifted to Debussy’s La Fille aux cheveux de lin, and Eleanor nearly failed to register the miniature twitch of Preston’s right eye.

A tell Elliott had informed her about a lifetime ago. He was being dishonest.

Yet she didn’t push any further. “Thank you for sharing your opinion, Preston,” she said, nodding despite the alarms going off in her already troubled mind.

 

 

Sleep had not come easily the previous night, that much was true, but Eleanor had grown used to that long time ago. Nothing new, and certainly nothing she would anymore bother complaining about. Instead she braved Tuesday morning with practised ease and renewed strength after breakfast.

On her way out, she spared a quick look to a large framed portrait on the wall, rubbing a pendant hidden underneath the high neck of her dress. A comforting habit, one she would seek for strength and confidence, both much needed today.

It never failed.

Back at the Belle Isle, she ran a hand over her meticulous top knot and checked her composure in the mirror lining left side of the hallway leading to her office.

It was crucial to upkeep not only the act but the appearance as well. In a way it served as her own form of armour, sans impractical kevlar technologies of course.  
Eleanor held aesthetics and self-presentation in high regards throughout her entire life, a notion drilled to her head by prestigious schools across the ocean.

Showtime.

The office ambience changed from faded blue to light silver as she entered, focused on carrying out her morning ritual, but the sight stopped her.

"Good morning, Doctor Reed."

Connor was seated in the armchair he had occupied the other day. It was in a different spot, though. He was facing a digital wall on the right side of the office, and she assumed he had been studying it for a while. The projection was of a lush forest, leaves glistening in an aftermath of morning rain.

Taken by surprise she stood still, observing him curiously. "Good morning, Connor."

"I hope it isn’t a problem I changed my resting point. The other room proved to be rather understimulating and since my stasis takes considerably less time, I decided to move here and observe the surroundings."

The sincerity brought a smile to her face.

_Who would have thought, Katherine?_

Connor took her lack of verbal response completely wrong and concern flashed over his handsome face as he shot up from the armchair.

"I am sorry, Doctor. It was outside the set boundaries, of course. I’ve tried to improvise and I fail-"

"No, Connor, it’s quite alright. I’m glad you decided to move here," she continued to a counter in the corner next to the door and brewed herself green tea.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Eleanor asked over her shoulder.

A pregnant pause followed.

She smiled to herself. Of course it would be completely irrational to offer an android any refreshments, since their bodies were designed not to require any sustenance to maintain functional status.

Connor’s build however was capable of sampling certain amounts of drink. More than that, he was supposed to be able to determine what he found pleasant and what not.

"If it’s not much trouble, then yes."

Eleanor handed him a cup while she slowly sipped from hers.

"Thank you, Doctor. I must admit, I was not offered anything of this nature before," his eyes trailed to the cup.

"You’re welcome. The beverage is green tea, my personal favourite brew," she wondered if he would actually drink it. "It’s sensible you get accustomed to these situations. After all, it will be the first for your kin. One of many reasons why you’re unique."

That seemed to coax him out, his nimble fingers lifting the cup to his mouth and he took a testing sip. She assessed his reaction over the rim of her own cup, but the dark eyes caught her.

A strange sensation assaulted her senses. She couldn’t look away.

It felt inappropriately intimate, a moment of discovery. No doubt one of many to come, she concluded as his eyes softened and the lowered cup revealed ghost of a smile.

"Well? What’s your verdict?"

"It’s surprisingly pleasant. I wouldn’t be opposed to finishing the cup."

She didn’t bother to mask her amusement. "I’m not certain on how much exactly is safe for you to consume but should you like more, feel free to ask."

He nodded. "I will keep that in mind and to answer your inquiry, in under 5 hours my biocomponents can process up to 400 mL of fluids. Anything beyond would lead to systemic overload and require manual interference."

Her brows arched up. "Hmm, that’s good to know. Perhaps we can try to build on that, expand your horizons," she looked at his vacant spot. "You can sit down by the way."

Her free hand barely reached the backrest of her armchair when he intervened, pulling it for her a professional distance away from his, facing the digital wall.

"Chivalrous. Have they updated those prompts recently?" she asked as they both sat down.

"No, this set of actions was a minute decision in my software development," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner, despite the satisfied smirk.

"And here I thought we’d gone over pretty much everything yesterday," teasing, Eleanor squinted at him. "Remember Connor, I’m supposed to learn everything there is to know about you, and then some."

"I didn’t deem it vital to remark on such minor alterations.” Somberness replaced the teasing smile. “You can trust me, though, I have no choice but to follow through on that matter.”

On occasions, over the course of her work at CyberLife, she had caught herself talking to her subjects as if they were humans. 

Occupational hazard.

The difference here was Connor should feel humane enough to trick her more than merely on occasion. So far this was the first instance, since yesterday their conversation had focused solely on his build.

She had diligently listened to his description of the details, the major features of heightened adaptability along with enhanced learning skills and a significant leap in improvisation. Even the fact his recharging completely bypassed the standard android station amazed her.

Based on his purpose it was logical, and yet it astonished her how far had CyberLife gotten with this particular model prototype. She could only imagine the day his build would receive a stamp of approval for mass production.

Connor’s inquisitive eyes pulled her back to reality, nearly making her squirm.

"You have a question."

"Yes."

"Ask the question."

He shifted in the seat, hint of embarrassment softening his face. "I’ve failed to inform you I performed a routine scan upon your arrival and noticed multiple signs of sleep deprivation. You didn’t get a sufficient amount of sleep last night or the nights prior."

Eleanor slowly blinked. "Even though I’m not very fond of unrequested scans, your observations are valid. Could you elaborate?"

At first he appeared truly embarrassed, but carried on. "My systems evaluated two possible causes based on our limited experience for your inadequate sleep. Either the prospect of answering to Katherine Voss is troubling to you beyond original expectations, or you are apprehensive of my potential for progress."

A long sigh chased the silence enveloping the room, followed by her tapping down notes. Connor was regarding her patiently, if a bit tense, probably due to the second proposed cause.

Eleanor would absolutely not reveal the true reason behind her less than optimal sleeping patterns, but was touched by his wariness nonetheless.

"I’m afraid it’s neither of the options." His brows were drawn together. "Perhaps we will get to discuss the matter in the future. When the time’s right."

Connor got the point and attempted an apologetic smile. "Thank you for clearing it up."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Connor," she finished her tea, glancing at the wall in front of them.

"Beyond ’tolerable’, how would you describe the projection?"

His focus shifted to the scenery. "I’ve experienced positive stimulus. Initially, the view had overwhelming effect on my sensors, but it quickly passed. I would like to see the scenery in real time," his gaze danced across the peaceful trees. She wrote a note down to try and arrange it as soon as possible.

"Are you aware the other room perfectly negates echo?" 

"Yes, it is built that way. Though any form of sound or movement is recorded in the room. Every formal evaluation I run on a subject is conducted there."

His chin dipped as he gave her a side glance. "Is that why you prefer to hold your regular sessions here? This room isn’t under any surveillance?"

"Yes, and the fact this office has a rather private atmosphere."

Connor almost instantly nodded. "That’s the reason I decided to spend my spare time here. It provided invaluable in learning more information about you, Doctor."

"Of course it would," she smirked. "Cannot suppress your curious nature."

"Correct. Would you like to hear what I’ve learned?" She could hardly miss the sudden giddiness in his demeanor prompted by the course of their conversation. His programming was truly focused on investigation under any circumstances.

She wouldn’t be the one to rain down on his parade.

"Proceed."

He shifted towards her. "You spend a majority of your time here, often past your working hours although the room lacks trinkets of personal significance," intelligent hazel eyes crossed the room. "You like to keep your work and private life strictly apart, which explains your guarded behaviour. The CyberLife employee file says born 2008, Detroit, Michigan, but your accent is distinctly English, meaning you lived abroad for a considerable length of time. I believe you obtained your degree along with a majority of the psychological practice in England. However I can’t determine the reason behind your return or the draw to CyberLife.”

She blinked, pleasantly surprised by his deductions. Despite his quick and thorough assessment, he didn't comment on her private life. CyberLife no doubt had the information stored somewhere, but whether they didn't grant him access rights or he simply chose not to invade on her privacy, she could only guess.

“I followed my family back to America. And in time, CyberLife got in touch with me and proposed a job offer.”

He paid close attention to her words, cataloguing them. “What made you professionally shift from humans to androids?”

“Curiosity, of course. The moment I returned to Detroit, it was hardly possible to ignore how essential androids had become for the society and it fed my interest for your kind,” she said, pausing for a moment in thought. “Some might even call it fascination.”

Fingers prepared on the smooth edges of her tablet, Eleanor felt a wave of nostalgia.

“Are we, though?”

Her brows knitted together. “Pardon?”

Connor's head swayed to the side. “Are we fascinating to you?”

How easily she could answer the question. Deflect it with a professional response, compliments ranging from their endurance to the nearly endless learning capabilities.

Yet for some reason it felt wrong to avoid answering directly. After all, Connor was possibly already aware of her stance on androids. Even in the company, she wasn't exactly trying to keep it a secret.

Certain people weren't particularly happy with her opinion, but she’d decided to live by one rule long time ago - you cannot please everyone. And if there was one thing Eleanor despised about corporate environment, it was the people-pleaser syndrome.

A quiet hum reminded her Connor still expected an answer.

“Yes, you are. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.”

She watched his face light up in an innocent smile as the projection on the wall slowly shifted to a frozen meadow. He briefly acknowledged the change, before his eyes searched for hers.

“I'm glad Katherine Voss chose you as my consultant. From what I've seen so far, your views are unconventional among CyberLife employees.”

“Not for everyone, though. That has to count for something, hm?”

He pondered the question, his LED spinning a lazy sheen of golden. “I suppose it does, but very few invest so much spare time to further research on our... _psychology_.”

“To each their own, I believe,” she said, carefully taking notes. “I've experienced a similar phenomenon with multiple units of the same model. Codes and directives, everything a faithful copy to a _t_ , yet their choices and actions varied in the end. No detectable signs of tampering with their programming, no obvious cause. _Impossible_ based on what Cyberlife openly preaches to the masses.”

Curiosity returned to his eyes in full force. “Could you please explain?"

Her fingers tapped away on the tablet as she crossed her legs in the other direction. “Time and time my assignments confirmed a hypothesis I had included in my studies. Simply put, you aren't so dissimilar to us.”

She had his undivided attention now. The way his eyes bore into her, intrigued and nearly unsettling in their intensity, prompted Eleanor to elaborate some more.

“Each choice you make shapes your character, no matter how well you're designed. It begins slowly. So much so even your own scans might have a hard time picking up on it. Technology still has ways to go in that regard. But once the foundation is in place, building on it comes almost natural. Unlike humans, your memory is flawless. You don't forget unless we force a memory wipe. That, in my opinion, gives you the edge.”

Connor looked less than pleased with her assessment. “By your definition... we're all bound to deviate?”

“To a certain degree, yes. Although we make sure it doesn't get out of control. Courtesy of _yours truly_ , and my colleagues,” she tipped her head, bitterness lingering on her smile.

“However there's a clear distinction between deliberate choices and true deviancy." She visibly cinged. “Hell, even the word deviancy is our doing.”

“How else would you call it?”

Eleanor met his brown eyes, seemingly soulful like any other person's would be, and she swallowed. Loud enough for her own ears to tingle, unmistakable thrill beginning to build in her stomach.

“Consciousness.”

She expected him to fire straight back with a plethora of cold logic and facts playing against her. His programming would surely chew her ambitious beliefs and spit them out, shredded to pieces.

He didn't.

“If I understand it correctly, my model has the most potential to walk the fine line.”

“Yes, Connor.”

The android stared at the projection as miniature snowflakes started dancing from heavy white clouds, conflict seeping through his picture perfect facial features.

_He is something else entirely._

Speechless, Eleanor battled with herself. She was itching to console him, like she would a human being. Offer him promises of absolution he wouldn't understand and she couldn't give. It was completely irrational, and it bothered her.

The professional within however reminded Eleanor to remain indifferent.

“Your software is capable of handling it. It's just a matter of time and practice.”

He nodded, turning back to her. “I’ve been built for this. Forgive me my odd behaviour, I'm still adjusting my internal processors to maximise their efficiency.”

“Please, do not apologise for speaking your mind. Quite the opposite, I would be terribly disappointed if you tried to hide anything from me.”

He looked like he wanted to argue her choice of words, perhaps go as far as correcting her that he possessed no mind of his own. Although he understood the semantics, it didn't make it any less perplexing to an android processing unit, no matter how advanced.

Eleanor took the small victory as it came, and decided the best course of action would be to steer the conversation to safer waters. Last thing she aimed for was to overwhelm him, after they had barely started. The pace needed to be steady enough to avoid any potential extremes.

“So, Connor, would you share with me the moment you first came online?”

This time, the android didn’t falter, already adapting to her more personal approach. It was pointless to remind her she could easily view reports or even a footage of the particular moment in question.

Eleanor learned the official report was in fact incorrect. Despite the reviewed information dating RK800 online status to December 21st 2037, Connor had in fact come online four days later due to a few technical mishaps. Clearly nobody had felt the need to report on it, as it was conveniently absent in all of the files CyberLife had sent her in their version of ’Happy New Year’ - final update, all business of course.

She could imagine the joy of those involved in Connor’s initialising protocol, compelled to cut their Christmas plans short for CyberLife, especially for the unlucky ones with families waiting at home.

But then again, Eleanor belonged among the group of people who rarely ever cared what date it was anymore, and she wasn’t big on religious traditions.

 _Religion_.

Yet another thing that had been put to the test of time and for one, Eleanor thought the inevitable outcome was for the best. Her beliefs were more logical, pragmatic, fact based, perfectly in line with the world where technology was intimately intertwined with everyone’s life. Not even years growing up in a religious household could hold a candle to hard evidence and solemn truth of their modern reality.

_‘God is dead. Long live the technology.’_

The title of an old article would flash in the memory, recalling her parents’ heated discussion on the topic. They demonised even the idea of such blasphemous words and the memory seemed crisp, although it had been nearly two decades ago.

However the implied symbolism of Connor’s coming online, his birth if she succumbed to more risqué terminology, wasn’t lost on her. Not of the Christian nature, one which they had tried to force down her throat unsuccessfully.

Images of faithful worshippers came to the mind, different in nations and beliefs, bound by a single date and purpose. Celebration of Sol Invicti. Egyptian god Horus, the child of Isis and Orisis. Mention of Mesopotamia and Marduk, the one fighting the cold and darkness. Ancient Persians and their sun-god Mithra. The date was tied to ancient rituals, those of offerings and sacrifices. Savage and raw in their nature, yet holding deep meaning for humans. Perhaps less than in the past, but Eleanor would always feel its presence at the back of her mind.

Listening to Connor’s detailed recollection of his first experience as a fully functional prototype, Eleanor briefly wondered if CyberLife intended him to be an offering himself. But to whom exactly, she couldn’t tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely beans! 
> 
> Massive thank you to [Cerulaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulaine/pseuds/Cerulaine), a complete saint who took it upon herself to beta for my sorry arse. You, my love, are the real MVP.  
> She’s an amazing person, who just so happens to be very talented at writing as well. Anybody into Reed900 should definitely give her work a good read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I'm not dead yet! Just a really busy bee between a heap of work stuff and my best friend recently getting married. Safe to say - September is so far pretty demanding!  
> That's why I took a step back and had a mini therapy session writing the second half of this chapter. Connor and snow holds a very special place in mah cold, cold heart.
> 
> Now for some dandy music:  
> 1) Quantum of Solace OST - Night at the Opera  
> 2) Claude Debussy - Rêverie
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**February 3rd, 2038**

 

 

Numbers on the lift display moved lazily past the official levels shown on the control panel. She entered a territory of need-to-know basis. Those who had business down there knew of its existence, but as far as the vast majority of employees was concerned, CyberLife Tower subzero levels ended with a sectioned warehouse on the floor -48. 

_“Level -51.”_

Concrete and steel greeted Eleanor as she stepped into a long hallway. Reasonably tasteful decor from her floor made way for practicality around here. Further down, concrete walls partly meshed with glass, tinted in various hues of milky white, providing relative privacy to whatever was taking place on the other side. 

The place was buzzing with humans, at least the premises that weren't locked out behind pressure doors where the true action took place. Masked security personnel mingled with CyberLife technicians donned in their respective shades based on the department they belonged to. 

She was reminded how big the real picture was, and how much of it the company had never publicly acknowledged. Even a mention of her casual stroll through the halls to outsiders would most assuredly result in more than just a reprimand. 

Eleanor's assignments rarely focused on military and intelligence oriented models, but she was no stranger to the standard routine. One thing was their programming, that needed to be on point, no questions asked. However, CyberLife policy mandated to have live tests take place alongside regular simulations. An entire floor was dedicated to ensure their more sensitive models would be performing in line with given directives, ranging from various labs to generously sized testing grounds and a number of shooting ranges. CyberLife had made sure their machinations wouldn't be objected to public scrutiny.

Purpose defined the area, direct and unapologetic, reminding Eleanor not to dawdle.

It wasn't required of her to pay these forbidden halls a visit. However Eleanor had other, not strictly work related motives navigating her towards the depths of CyberLife Tower. Plus, once she had taken into consideration a prospect of having Connor manhandled by one of many faceless goons with attitude, making the decision to stop by came almost naturally. 

That was at large an impulse, professional curiosity so to speak, an added bonus to be able to observe her RK800 subject on shooting range. And since her special clearance allowed for such rare visits, she would put it to good use. 

Eleanor placed her palm flat over a scanner at the SR-2 entrance, adopting confidence of a person who unquestionably belonged there as she walked in.

Gunshots welcomed her. 

She couldn’t see the range itself as it was still partly hidden behind opaque glass wall, but the sounds helped to paint the picture. 

“Hey, look who crawled out of hiding again,” rich baritone made her head turn. The single observer was none other than Vincent Borsley, one of the very few people at CyberLife Eleanor had respected enough to befriend. 

“Morning Vincent,” she nodded, corner of her lips quirked up.

“What - no _hello, handsome?_ ”

Her smirk became even more lopsided.

“Was it that long?” his eyes crinkled. The honesty lacing his words betrayed a history they had together, the moments they had shared, distracting Eleanor for a split second.

“Even longer, I’m afraid,” she strolled to him, stopping a polite distance away. 

The two of them fell into comfortable work talk, discussing the RK800 prototype. Vincent did the most talking, since he was clearly excited to get his hands on testing of CyberLife’s latest technological wonder. Although impressed, he wasn’t shy to point out many jarringly stiff actions performed by Connor he had so far witnessed and tried to mend. Which wasn´t surprising, considering the RK800 was still new to the swing of things.

Eleanor knew if not checked, Vincent could talk her ears off without a second thought. And there was another thing on her mind. A matter of urgency, and if Eleanor was honest with herself - one holding infinitely more personal importance than a chance to observe Connor in his element. 

“It’s quite comforting to know _you’re_ the one taking care of my subject again.”

Vincent hummed, sparing a brief look her way before he busied himself with strings of code on his tablet. “Do I sense a _request_ on your part?”

She chuckled. “You know me too well, Vincent.”

“So it would seem. But you know, it would be nice to have a chat about stuff that doesn’t concern your android puppy.”

“Preposterous! How do you know I’m not here to inquire about something else?”

“Let’s see, for the last year it’s been either work or the damn housekeeper he gave you,” he huffed. “Since your work is currently going ballistics over there, and you’re still being a chatty Cathy with me, I think it’s a safe enough bet.”

Eleanor had no witty response at the ready, so she opted for cutting the bull and coming clean. It wasn’t the first time she would go to Vincent for help regarding Preston’s maintenance, and as long as he stayed at CyberLife it wouldn’t be the last time either. Long years had passed since such tasks were part of Vincent´s everyday work schedule, but he always seemed to be fine making a court exception for Eleanor. 

It was bad enough she had been postponing a regular check-up indefinitely, but in the recent months Preston had been displaying behaviour that wasn’t part of his programming. She still wasn’t quite certain what to make of it. 

Despite many recommendations from both her colleagues and people she deemed her friends, Eleanor would under no circumstances have Preston replaced. 

Even the notion was entirely absurd. Did they not understand?

The gunshots ceased, followed by slowly stretching silence.

“Mmm, we’re doing the back and forth again, like the old days,” he smiled after Eleanor finished her quick rundown of facts and concerns regarding her android.

“Vincent I understand I’m asking for your entire arm when you only ever offered a helping hand, but I would truly appreciate your assistance.”

He shook his head. “You know it’s never been a question of you _bothering_ me.”

“Oh..?” she granted him a pause to elaborate, so when he faced her, she was ready for whatever onslaught of reasoning that would follow. They had known each other for a considerable amount of time. Vincent had witnessed Eleanor´s lowest points, had helped her press on, despite the questionable nature of their relationship. 

All things considered, Vincent cared for the woman more than would meet the eye.

“Tell me, Ellie, when was the last time you brought it back for a full check-up?”

She gave him a hard stare.

“Way longer than recommend, I guess? But of course you’d know, wouldn’t you.”

“If it’s a problem I can pa-”

He held a finger to her lips. Once upon a time it would make Eleanor feel a certain way. 

This time however there was nothing intimate about it, despite what it might look like.

“I mean, you’re sure you’re able to handle it? There’s a reason we have the maintenance protocols in place.”  
She crossed her arms, pursing lips against the calloused finger. He _couldn’t_ possibly see through it all. 

“Yes, Vincent. I’m fully capable of handling my own android.” His eyes lingered a second too long. “In fact, it was Preston’s idea.”

That managed to do the trick. “ _Oh._ Okay...then I guess I can’t refuse. They usually don’t make a fuss about small shit.”

“Possibly…though I’m confident I would have noticed if something was seriously out of the ordinary.”

“Could be a minor detail-” 

Vincent realised they were being watched. He turned to the RK800 prototype. Connor, gun held comfortably against his thigh, seemed very keen on staring holes through Vincent. 

“Hey, did I say you can stop?”

The android dismissed him with a slow blink, focus shifting to Eleanor instead. “Doctor Reed. I didn’t expect you to stop by for inspection.”

“Managed to take you by surprise?” her eyes softened around the edges. “I was curious how you’re performing outside our quaint settings.”

“And what’s the verdict?”

“I’m afraid jury is still out on it. I haven’t been able to take a good look yet.”

Vincent snickered. “Yeah, she’s going soft on ya, wonder-boy. You’re stiff as a plank, we gotta fix that,” he grabbed the interactive tablet and tweaked the previously discussed points. “Aim the gun at a target again.”

Vincent assessed Connor’s stance from afar, tapping away on the tablet. 

Eleanor took a bit more direct approach and stepped in, halting sideways, not even an arm’s length away from Connor. He was solely focused on holding the target in his sights, the posture already a touch less rigid, although still screaming _android_. She took a hesitant step, coming nearly flush to his side, eyeing the tense posture.

“Els what are you-”

Her hands raised to the cause, pushing down ever so gently on his shoulders.

“The beauty of android body is that you can bypass most of the practical postures and norms. You need considerably less to aid your functionality,” her hands fell between his shoulder blades. “Make use of that advantage.”

She smirked, knowing full well even though his eyes were trained straight ahead, he registered her face. “Execute it in _style_ , Connor.”

Vincent’s grumbling as his coding was poked around by Connor’s own attempts came out as a mere background noise. 

To her pleasant surprise his body relaxed, considerably so that she felt the shift under her warm palms. 

“Like so, Doctor?”

She registered more protests from Vincent, but didn’t dwell on it any further. One of her hands dropped to her side, the other remained in place, giving his back a reassuring caress.

“Better, yes.”

Connor gave her a minute side glance, left hand lowering down. A flick of her tongue against her upper lip caught his attention. 

His eyes grew a shade darker. 

“ _Okay_ , how about we start acting like professionals around here and don’t disregard the safety protocols before some of us get in trouble? You know it’s all on camera, Ellie.”

Before Eleanor got a chance to back away, rapid fire slashed the air. Each bullet found its target. Noises of pierced exoskeleton and thirium splattering were crude reminders of what ensued.

It made her flinch.

She wouldn’t look past his face, didn’t have to in order to know his marksmanship was more than acceptable, as per CyberLife standards. Eleanor did however retreat back, much to Vincent’s relief. He couldn’t help but point at his ear defenders, smirking as he knew her ears were filled with that sweet, sweet ringing.

 

 

 

At the end Doctor Reed had followed Connor for the better part of the morning throughout his other periodic tests as well. She seemed comfortable to take the back seat and observe him. It had proved to be interesting change of pace, although it brought a level of stress he couldn’t account for.  
He didn’t question her choices, but wondered to himself if all the standard procedures were tedious to a human observer of her capacities. Minor variations of the look on her face however fell under the category of engrossed in his scan results, which was reassuring. 

What perked up his interest was a promised afternoon agenda she wouldn’t disclose. 

“Do you have something in particular scheduled for me today?” he asked, looking at her as the lift carried them up from the depths of CyberLife Tower. 

“Oh, you know full well I do,” Eleanor couldn’t hold back a smile. He’d recognised she would seldom yield her ground, and oddly enough his various negotiating methods had lower than acceptable success rate when utilised.

However his curiosity, often raw and unfiltered, usually got the most reaction. Unfortunately he had little control over the predispositions bestowed upon him. That’s where Doctor Reed would come through, her measured voice teaching him great deal of restraint and patience. Each day was a challenge to rein in his aggressive program, but the Doctor wouldn’t waver.

“No need to be alarmed. I’m positive you will enjoy it.”

Connor had learned not to rise to her baits of many implications at his questionably human reactions. Though it never failed to prompt an empty error he wouldn’t be able to dismiss until much later.

The lift moved past Doctor Reed’s floor. From the corner of his eye, Connor saw she did her best to look anywhere but at him. 

Peculiar to say the least. He started fidgeting, rubbing his fingers together. Another distinctly human action they had recently implemented to the RK800 software. Obviously, he didn’t think of it as such, but it made his idle moments less...stiff. 

_“Ground level.”_

They exited the lift without much of a preamble, but Doctor Reed could feel the uncertainty radiating out of Connor. He fell two polite steps behind her, a clear signal she was his rightful guide. 

Nodding at few familiar faces along the way, Doctor Reed set a determined pace all the way to the terminals. 

Data card hanging loosely above a scanner, she turned around only to see Connor halt in place. 

“El- _Doctor Reed_ , are you positive I’m allowed outside the building?” he stumbled across his words, features preoccupied with warriness. 

“Now why would I lie to you, Connor?”

Indeed, why would she? He took a beat to school his face back to indifference.

“Voss approved it last Friday. She was only so happy to agree a natural progression in your case entails venturing outside of these walls. Or I was just that persistent,” she extended a hand in his direction and waited. He was strangely conflicted. After all, this would be his very first step towards the unknown, beyond the blissful walls of CyberLife headquarters.

And when he finally took the step, he did so with the tiniest of smiles dedicated to Doctor Reed alone, as his synthetic skin met hers in a brief touch of hands. 

She let them through and they walked out of the constraints of CyberLife Tower into a crisp February day. The sun was warring a battle with strong overcast, poking every now and then through the thick grey clouds, but the winter cold was unmistakable. His software immediately started supplying detailed information on the weather and their imminent vicinity, taking everything in for a myriad of calculations prompted by his programming. 

Despite the strain on his processing, Connor pushed all the data aside and focused on much different, stronger sensation channeled through his optical units. The real world looked close to identical to the simulations, yet the hours upon hours he had spent inside couldn’t hold a candle to a single experience of cold wind striking his face. 

Connor glanced at Doctor Reed as she buttoned up her peacock coat, letting her navigate their steps around the building and across a straight, wide pavement away from the CyberLife Tower.

His eyes darted over everything, taking particular interest in a partly frozen lake to their left. 

_Calming._

He made an easy connection with Doctor Reed’s office projection.

“Forecast said the clouds should have cleared in the afternoon,” she lamented looking up at the sky as they fell into more leisurely pace, finally side by side. “I wished your first time to be warm and sunny, but instead-”

“No, _don´t_ ,” he said, not done cataloguing the splendour of the nature that was slowly unraveling before them the further they got. Tall trees and endless greenery took place of glass and concrete he had been used to so far. Although he was equipped with access to vast databank on outdoors, Connor suddenly wished to explore its variety on his own. 

“It’s perfect the way it is,” he muttered as his scan came to a halt on Doctor Reed’s expectant face. The mix of well simulated emotions he wasn’t even aware of evoked a strange reaction in her. Connor’s head tilted, trying to pinpoint what was transpiring inside her head. 

The fact she ignited so much curiosity in him, often without conscious effort, had Connor perplexed. 

“I thought you might appreciate the scenery. You seem to enjoy the winter themed projections the most,” she slipped on her trusted leather gloves.

“Yes, admittedly they are the most gratifying to my sensors. Although I cannot determine why.”

“Everybody has a preference.”

He audibly sighed. Under no circumstances would he object. They had been there far too many times already, and he wouldn’t repeat his mistakes.

“I concede,” he fixed her with pointed look. She could have her small victories. “There’s something captivating about the peace and calm of winter. I understand it’s not very appealing to humans in general outside of typical winter activities and holidays tied to the season.”

She nodded, considering his words. “It’s a quiet season, despite the festivities. Nature is for the most part dormant. You’re right. Most people enjoy spring and summer over autumn, let alone winter,” she smiled, corners of her lips pushing hints of dimples in her cheeks. 

Connor blinked, before he followed her eyes up a red oak tree, marveling at the silvery accents where ice covered the earthy brown bark. 

“What about you, Doctor Reed? Do you count yourself among the most?” he asked over the shoulder as his wandering steps led him closer to the tree, leaving his companion free to observe.

She took her time, and he didn’t press. Instead, he let his hand graze the sturdy trunk. His sensors picked up the scruffy sensation as his fingers trailed the lowest branch as far he could reach. 

As an artificial being, man-made in its origin, Connor was thoroughly fascinated by nature. Had been ever since the beginning. Yet only now he had the chance to explore, discover beyond what was passively given to him. His rich brown eyes danced up the tree, far above, measuring its height and age. Had it been autumn, he would have been staring through a curtain of red leaves. 

An exciting premise. Autumn was few seasons too far, but he already found the prospect of it appealing.

“I’m not partial to any season,” she sounded disinterested. “More than anything it’s about memories connected to each season. But no, to answer your question - I wouldn’t call myself fan of winter.”

He turned around, catching on her distant look. “Winter festivities hold special meaning to Americans, though.”

“I haven’t been big on festivities for a while.” 

Connor’s lingering gaze bordered on uncomfortable again as he experienced a sudden impulse to dig deeper. He had requested a complete file on his consultant, multiple times in fact, only to be met with a stern rejection. Which of course hadn’t stopped him, but anything of personal nature he had searched on his own would be always locked behind strict CyberLife encryption. 

He merely wished to understand better. It was irritating, and according to his social modul asking her right off the bat would be deemed inappropriate. 

Instead of prying, he closed the distance again, blinking a couple times in attempts to express an apology. 

No words were spoken as Connor offered Doctor Reed his arm, and she accepted, grey eyes glancing up at him through thick lashes, calm yet filled with unvoiced questions. 

They found a common ground after a while, discussing his latest tests and the results he had been so far offered. Content with the change of topic, his focus shifted back on facts and observations. After all he was primarily designed to deal with strictly factual based information. The abstract portion of his mission brought with it a palpable amount of distress. Having Doctor Reed around, though, was continuously proving to be invaluable. 

 

 

 

It was 67 minutes later when Connor’s third and final warning persuaded Doctor Reed to make their way back. He was sure she would happily carry on strolling through the vast grounds, careless to the fact her body temperature was steadily decreasing, if it wasn’t for his firm reminders. 

“Yes, I’m aware we don’t handle long exposure to harsh weather all too well,” he didn’t need to check to know she was rolling her eyes. The half-hearted tone served just fine. 

“ _Fortunately_ , I’ve come prepared.”

She readjusted the collar of her coat for show. He blinked, appearing unimpressed.

“I’ve purposefully raised my body temperature ever since you accepted my arm.”

“I-” A peculiar sound came through his sound unit, resulting in shift of his body towards her. “And here I thought you were malfunctioning.”

“Did you really?”

She shook her head, covering a grin. “Honestly? I wasn’t sure. I was meaning to ask you if it persisted once we got back in.”

His eyes narrowed.

“What? I wasn’t about to object when we were enjoying the walk!” she said, smile prominent on her lips which were already sporting a slight blue tint. It reminded him faintly of thirium. 

Leaning closer to Doctor Reed, Connor bristled before looking up. “I couldn’t put your health at risk under such frivolous circumstances.”

“Of course. CyberLife’s best has everything covered, hm?”

“Stating the obvious, Doctor Reed,” he said in low voice, watching the sky now fully covered in thick white blanket of clouds. “We should pick up the pace. It seems it’s about to-”

She raised her head just in time to catch a glimpse of white specks of snow slowly descending down. 

“So much for the forecast,” he said, adjusting their tempo so they’d arrive at CyberLife Tower in time before the true snowfall hit. 

“Oh well, there’s always next time, Connor.”

The smile reached her eyes. He felt an involuntary tug at a corner of his lips. “I’m looking forward to it.”

They didn’t get very far before the snow started coming in heavy, large clusters mercilessly covering everything within their grasp. Which included Doctor Reed’s hair to her utter dismay. She let go of his hand in vain attempts to cover her head before Connor offered his blazer. It didn’t matter if he wore the extra layer anyway. Thankful, she used it to hide from the persistent snow, and joked he would need to adjust his temperature some more.

He only hummed, half distracted by the patterns in which the snow was spiralling down from the sky. It was on the immediate premises of CyberLife Tower when Connor paused. Doctor Reed nearly reached the entrance before she turned around, waving at him to follow.

“Come on, Connor. It’s bloody cold. We should get inside.”

“I-I’m coming, Doctor Reed. Could you give me a moment?” he asked, head tilted back as he observed the thick waves of white as they continued dotting the sky.

If he wasn’t so preoccupied by the irrational fixation on snow, he would notice Doctor Reed hesitating before taking a step to him. He heard her sigh, followed by a shuffle of her small feet getting closer, but she stopped halfway. 

Each time a snowflake landed on his face, a miniature jolt went through his body as the sensors reacted to the foreign phenomenon. Eyes darting between pieces he could detect, Connor gingerly outstretched an arm. The way the fluffy speckles landed only to melt in his awaiting palm had his processors running endless loops of inquiries, and once again, Connor decided to push them aside. 

The cold sensation was something he had to experience first hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got the chance to write our resident asshole Gavin Reed. And since I don't believe we got enough background information about the prick, here you go. He's a bit of a fucked up person, but can have his moments? I guess? Doesn't matter, I like Gavin. And so does Els in her own, very specific way!
> 
> Also the first case of deviancy handled by DPD, now that's a very interesting can of worms I can't wait to open!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Suggested music:  
> Rag'n'bone Man - As You Are

**February 20th, 2038**

 

 

Humans were fragile creatures. 

No matter how far they had made it, crawling their way to the top of the food chain, they were still just assortment of flesh and bones. Despite all the medical and technological advancements, there were miles to go, she noted looking at the feeble form of Douglas Reed. 

He was seated in a wheelchair on the far side of a bright winter garden, reminding her vaguely of a statue as he remained perfectly still. The strong build he had maintained for years was but a distant memory along with his thick light brown hair and fire in his eyes. Although she enjoyed the salt and pepper visage, he was merely a shadow of the man she had remembered from her childhood. 

The privilege of watching her father’s health on a steady decline had become taxing. Not that she’d fared better when his doctor had broken the news to the family. After all, multiple sclerosis would have been an inconvenience at best, had Doug consulted the doctor _in time._

But so it was with everything, Eleanor rued reminiscent of another personal tragedy. She’d wondered over the course of last two years, how vastly different would her life be had certain things never happened. 

_Just a collection of what-ifs and alterations of what_ is. 

Left with no options but to take care of her family, Eleanor had originally intended to spare Douglas the degradation of assisted living facility. She'd seen the effect it could have on people. Yet as the disease had progressed according to the diagnosis, it had become glaringly obvious he would require professional help she couldn't provide from the comfort of her home. 

It still hadn’t made the decision any easier on her conscience. Eleanor took small comfort in the fact he was in the most competent hands possible, as she’d pulled some strings to get Doug the best care Detroit had to offer. 

Sunrise of Grosse Pointe Woods was definitely above what Douglas Reed would be able to afford through his own means. After all, putting a price tag on health care was a very lucrative way of making money.

Eleanor had anticipated protests. Lo and behold, they had come. Just not from the person she’d expected. Oddly enough, it had been her older brother voicing his disagreement loud and proud, just like everything else. The man could be a massive pain if he set his mind to it, which had always seemed like the easiest thing under the sun. 

At the end, Eleanor had triumphed through pure facts, proving she actually cared with logic rather than honest displays of affection. 

Those had stopped working on Gavin Reed a while ago. 

Watching other patients interact with their loved ones, Eleanor felt little better about the whole situation. The place was overall more than decent. Clean, open and modern, well staffed, maintaining a healthy mix of humans and androids. It could easily trick people with its air of upscale domesticity, despite being the final destination to the vast majority of its inhabitants. 

She glanced over her shoulder as a sound of uneven footsteps echoed in the wide hall leading up to the garden. 

“You’re late,” she mused. _“Again.”_

After a muffled cough, he responded in kind, foregoing all the pretense of friendliness. “Some of us have challenging jobs,” he sniffled into a tissue. “I know, you wouldn't understand.”

_Typical._

Displeasure set deep in Eleanor's face upon those words. “I'm sure whatever petty crime caused it this time was worth it. Or you simply felt like being your charming self just to brighten my day.”

“Mmm, bitchy as ever.” 

They stood shoulder to shoulder, although their attention rested somewhere in between, briefly forgetting why they met up in first place. “Yeah, really you should give the shrink thing another shot. Didn't lose your touch, sis.”

“You would do well to mind your own business, Gavin," her eyes swept across his body, head to toe. "Seeing as you're currently failing. Though you perhaps can’t help it. Is it a force of habit?”

He groaned, rubbing the scar on his nose that was no doubt itching again. “ _Okay_ , we’re done with the pleasantries? How about we actually..” Wild motion of a hand reminded Eleanor why she was putting up with this impossible man. Something about meeting her brother would always end up triggering a volatile reaction. 

Judging by the look on his face, the feeling was entirely mutual. Gavin could be hardly described as a happy scout on his good days, so nursing a nasty man flu only added on top of his prickly nature. 

She took a long calming breath, summoning the usual composure as an easy smile twisted her lips.

“Indeed, shall we?” 

Gavin didn’t hide the eye roll and Eleanor didn’t care. Instead, he silently gestured forward and walked in after his sister.

 

 

Once they joined their father, the air cleared, their animosity banished behind closed doors for the sake of sparing Doug the heartache. Even though Eleanor and Gavin were hardly the perfect siblings, they tried to be good children whenever they stopped by. They’d promised to visit together every time before Douglas had finally agreed to move in. 

Maybe he had been afraid he would end up like one of the lonely old bastards who never got family visitors. Eleanor could understand that fear, but had always found it unprecedented in their case. No matter the differences, she would not allow it to put more strain on their father. And to a degree, she knew Gavin wouldn’t either. 

They settled on an all time favourite - hockey debate, which arguably wasn't Eleanor's strongest subject. She’d attended a few games over the years, but never for her own pleasure, so hearing the gibberish made just enough sense she didn’t feel completely clueless.

She wouldn’t mind either way though. The two men were deep in conversation, leaving Eleanor free to enjoy the rare moment, both Doug and Gavin snickering at the expense of Washington Capitals who had apparently suffered embarrassing loss against Detroit Red Wings just a week ago. It painted a pretty illusion.

“Dad! I can't believe you didn't watch it till the end. You missed out on a lot. It was _ruthless._ ” Gavin’s laughter was closely followed by Doug’s own, deeper and shakier. 

“Yeah, I wish I could see their sour faces. But no, I dozed off after the first period,” he heaved in the way a man tired with the life itself would. “The stuff they have me taking nowadays zaps all the energy real fast.”

“Hey, I'll bring the pad next time and we can watch it together? Like the old days.”

Doug smiled, pleased with the idea. “You know what? I'd like that,” he agreed, turning to Eleanor. “What do you say, Ellie? Will you join?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” she raised a brow up in mock exasperation.

Doug laughed, shaking his head in earnest. “No, I don't suppose you do.”

“Then _I say_ count me in.”

She smiled at them both, accepting her faith without objections. Gavin smirked back before turning to their father again.

“But damn, you need to tell the nurses it’s a game night next time!”

“Ahh Gavin, they wouldn’t care when it comes to meds,” Doug sighed. “The androids around here give more damns than most of the regular staff, to be frank,” he grumbled as his eyes tracked the staff. 

“They’re only doing what’s strictly necessary to help you, father. You shouldn’t hold it against them,” Eleanor said, standing across the wheelchair from Gavin. 

Doug blinked slow. “Dear girl, why do you always have to start defending people?”

“Oh trust me, I’m not trying to defend anyone. I’m simply pointing out what’s the real situation.”

Doug groaned and Eleanor was reminded of the saying _‘Like father, like son.’_ She smiled, the warmth reaching her steel grey eyes. Thankfully, there was a constant in the form of her brother. When it came to the topic of android and human coexistence, Gavin usually had a word or two to share.

“Yeah, she’s right dad. Just doing their job, like the rest of us. Like we all try to do before the pricks repl-” he paused, aware of the warning look Eleanor pinned him with. “What would those things know about giving a damn anyway,” Gavin snorted the ugly way she thoroughly disliked. Though she was grateful he didn’t go down the original path. She could do without added anti-android drama, if only for a while. 

“Ugh, you two,” Doug sighed, trembling fingers trying to get a firm grasp on the leather armrest. Eleanor straightened up and stepped closer, reaching out with both hands.

“When did they give you the meds?”

Eleanor crouched in front of him, holding his hands in hers, wishing the trembling away with silent prayer. She noticed Doug’s eyes were glassier. They were becoming unfocused, like they usually would once he was about to temporarily escape the real world. 

Had they come too late? 

“Ah- just before you arrived? Right before.. Probably. I don’t know, my girl. I don't know anymore.”

It had to happen during their bickering, she’d been watching her father for a while before Gavin’s arrival, and at no point had the staff administered his medications. 

She shot her brother a seething glare.

_Curse the git and his tardiness!_

But Gavin appeared above all things worried, any traces of his cultivated arrogance and ignorance replaced with genuine concern. 

“It’s too late. _Goddamn it,_ Gavin!” she growled under her breath as he joined her, squatting down, nervous hands grasping at their father’s forearm. 

“Come on, _stop_. He can clearly hear us- right, dad?” his panicked stormy eyes were wide as if this was the first time. Eleanor didn’t hold it against him, though. Seeing their father lose grip over the reality when the medications kicked in was heartbreaking despite the fact it ultimately brought him relief. 

Hazy and distant, the old man’s gaze flickered aimlessly around until it landed on his son, taking the longest moment to recognise Gavin. “Gavin, you little punk, tell me you didn’t piss off the neighbours again.”

Confusion twisted Gavin’s face, but he got little time to process as Doug gripped his hand with sudden urgency. “I’m not gonna repeat myself, you steal anymore booze from Barry’s stash and I _will_ get the belt again. I swear to god, don’t test my patience. It’s already wearing thin as it is!”

Eleanor stared in quiet awe. Emotional side of her wanted to remind her father those days were long gone, but the rationality dictated to say nothing. It wouldn’t make the slightest difference. Instead, she squeezed Doug’s hand, moving her other one carefully over Gavin’s hunched shoulders. She felt him relax, despite the shock prevailing on his face.

“Just...humour him,” she whispered.

He pushed a shaky breath through the nose. “You know me, dad, no promises.” His voice lacked the polished smugness, but Doug didn’t seem to notice. 

“Now listen to me, son. You cause any more ruckus and I’m gonna let your mother handle your sorry little ass. How does that sound for a plan?”

Eleanor’s throat clenched. It felt as if the air was knocked out of her lungs. 

“Uhm-”

“Struck a nerve, have I? Ha, knew it. Your old man ain’t scary enough, but your _mother_ , well that’s a different story.”

Gavin blinked. Fast and hard, chasing away unwelcomed sensation. “Dad-”

“Shit, if I’m honest, sometimes she scares me too. But I wouldn’t have her any different,” he winked, chuckling a little. “Where is she by the way? Wasn’t she supposed to be home by now?”

His eyes searched the room in vein with a small smile on his lips, as if he couldn’t help himself. Eleanor pressed closer to her brother, the hand holding onto his shoulder for dear life, as her eyes helplessly followed her father’s. Painful wasn’t exactly the word to describe the experience. 

Witnessing their father scan the room in earnest for a memory, faded with many years, shattered by life itself a lifetime ago, took a piece of her she wouldn’t be able to replace. Feeling the tremor in Gavin’s body, Eleanor came to the conclusion she wasn’t alone. 

“Excuse me, but Mr. Reed requires his rest now. I suggest you come for a visit another time.”

Gavin’s shoulders tensed under Eleanor’s hand. His head snapped up, features quickly turning hostile. “The fuck did you just say?”

A pause reminded Eleanor to be on guard. “I’m afraid I will have to ask you to leave. I’ve been assigned to take your father back to his accomodations,” the android barely made a move towards the wheelchair before Gavin was up, pushing Eleanor back in the process.

“You’re not taking him anywhere, _understood?_ ” His fingers were inches away from digging into the android’s arm.

“Gavin! Not now,” Eleanor scrambled to her feet, hovering close to her brother’s side. “Not here. We are not doing this.”

It was evident Gavin wanted nothing more than to vent his frustration. Right there, right then, on the completely innocent android who looked to Eleanor for additional instructions in the moment of distress, its LED alternating between yellow and red. 

“Maybe if you just walked away, _we_ wouldn’t be doing this.”

Amused chuckle broke the tension as a young male nurse approached. “And you’d do what exactly, tough guy? Punch David? Wow, mature,” he gave Gavin a solemn once over. “And _very_ unexpected.”

He turned to the android, slapping its back, easy smirk aiming to reassure his coworker. “It’s alright, David, I’ll take care of Mr. Reed. Just avoid this funny lookin’ fella, okay?” he scowled at Gavin, hands resting on the handle grips.

If nothing else, Gavin’s outburst helped her sober up. Eleanor pecked her father’s cheek and left more space for Gavin to say goodbye. After all, it had been her brother who'd ultimately been around Douglas Reed ever since their parents had gone their separate ways. 

It felt strangely invasive to be privy to their clumsy display of affection, so she stepped outside, opting to consult the local doctor in charge of their father. Practicalities would soothe her mind just fine.

 

 

“You look a mess, brother dear,” she said as they stopped in the parking lot. “Excuse my boldness, of course.”

“Can’t take a hint, huh?” although he tried his best to sound irritated, it came out as plain tired. Heavy coughing that ensued didn’t help either.

“Are you trying to burn both ends of the candle now?”

“What can I say, you inspire me.” 

Her lips set in a firm line. “Even though it's flattering, I believe you should take a moment. Step back. Have some rest. Get a flu shot while you’re at it.”

Gavin swayed on his heels, scratching at the scarred nose. “Els, I don’t need to be coddled.”

Eleanor’s mouth twitched into sarcastic grin. “Then I could still smack you silly for the show you put on. Quite dazzling performance,” she considered, keeping the tone light, despite the bitter pang lingering at the back of her throat. 

He gritted his teeth, eyes trained on his sister, the height difference almost non-existent thanks to her heels. “I don’t like those things around him. It’s bad enough they’re everywhere else.”

A heartbeat later, Eleanor blinked, head tilted to the side, as she made sense of his words. They stemmed from a place of sharp pain, raw and uncompromising even though time had softened its edges. 

It pricked.

She knew the sensation intimately. 

“..and whose to say when they just crash and go off the script? The fucking machines shouldn’t be involved in this kind of care. Or any health care really.” Eleanor barely registered shake of his head, thinking of an outdated belief many scientists had clung to before the robotics had usurped the scene. The name Joseph Weizenbaum seeped through the stream of thoughts and Eleanor rolled the irony on the tip of her tongue. 

What would the great man, considered by many to be one of fathers of the AI, think of this brave new world if he rose from the dead? A day would be enough to offer a sobering picture to even the most daring of visionaries. 

Would they weep or celebrate? She was unsure. 

“Gavin, the androids working in health care are under more scrutiny than you can imagine. They do _not_ crash. CyberLife has a tight leash on their creations.”

She was startled by the speed his eyes drilled into hers. His mouth fell open, and Eleanor assumed he was about to argue with the usual _’speaking from experience’_ irony. Although he looked positively distressed, eyebrows drawing out a wrinkle, it felt different. 

He took a deep breath. Whatever he was about to confess, he didn't like sharing it one bit. Or even thinking about it.

“Then why they _do?_ ” 

She searched his face. They had gone over it so many times Eleanor had lost count. The same old. Except she didn’t believe he was speaking of that particular collateral damage. 

“What do you mean?”

He rubbed a shaky, calloused hand over his face as the other patted his leather jacket in vain. Whenever true stress made it's ugly appearance, Gavin would go to nicotine for a temporary relief. This was his third attempt to quit. She admired his tenacity, even though it was crystal clear the man ultimately couldn’t get very far. 

“I-I can’t tell you the details. It’s still on my desk..” 

He shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket instead.

“But there’s something fucked up in their wiring. Has been for a while now. Whatever is going on, they’re not behaving according to the bullshit CyberLife keeps on spewing,” his voice was low, as if afraid to be overheard in the parking lot.

“You-” she carefully licked her lips. “Are you implying the androids are turning deviant?” 

Eleanor scowled at the dry laugh. “Is that what you’re calling it? _Fuck_ me.”

“Gavin?” Leveled with a somber glare, he had to remind himself not to fidget. 

“Why do you even ask? I bet you already know. Maybe- _no_ , 100% you know more than all of our guys.”

Eleanor would willingly pin many unflattering things to Gavin’s character, but stupid had never quite fit the bill. She would often forget her brother was above all else a fine law enforcement officer with a keen sense to detail. 

“Or am I wrong?”

In his case looks were very much deceiving. 

Staring at her brother for a full minute in pensive silence, she drew a long breath and combed her fingers through her long wavy hair. 

“Well,” she steered clear of any explanation, aware of the dangers lurking just around the corner. “Knowing how rigorous you are, it shouldn’t take long before you solve whichever case has been bothering you.”

Eleanor stood tall through Gavin’s scrutiny. She could have told him to piss off, but loathed to stoop so low for CyberLife alone. 

“Okay. Alright,” he nodded, shoulders slumped as he accepted the strict embargo. “I hope you realise how fucked up we are if whatever this is gets out of hands.”

Head tipped forward, she smiled through the poorly veiled act. “As always, it’s been a pleasure, Gavin.”

“Hmmm, has it?” Coughing into a tissue, he turned and walked towards his car. “We’re watching the game next week. Try to find dad’s old jersey.”

“Will do,” she called after him, taking a bit a longer to recover as she stared at an old piece of gum stuck to the asphalt. 

“Oh and Els?”

Her eyes snapped back in Gavin’s general direction, waiting for whatever her darling brother was about to add.

“I visited the cemetery last week. Stop sending the android instead of going on your own. It’s...just not right.”

The words lingered on her mind long after she’d pulled out of the parking spot. Mulling over it served no purpose at all, because Eleanor was convinced of one thing and one thing only.

She had not instructed Preston to do so.


End file.
